


Say My Name

by SimmeringSun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: There are some things even in a moment's panic that he will never forget.





	

“Hello?”, He calls out, his voice reverberating about the vast room he was in. He had no previous knowledge of how he ended up in his current location but as his eyes scanned the room and the creeping familiarity set in his breath hitched and his eyes widened. 

This couldn’t be real; no it couldn’t be possible. He had left this place months ago. He looked around, hoping for some sign that he wasn’t in the place that he thought to be in, but the vast doors and stairs that led to nowhere at all were a dead give away.

“This..this can’t be possible. I remember. I remember. I’m my own person now.”, He thinks to himself as he wills himself to take a step. It was just a dream and nothing more; a bad nightmare.

He takes in a deep breath and thinks. Maybe if he thinks back to his new found memories it will transform the labyrinth into what it was meant to be.

He thinks, and thinks, and thinks, but no matter how hard he sifts through his mind nothing comes. His strainer had holes.

“My name is…My name is…”

Nothing comes; the strainer has holes.

“I remember my own name I have to! My name is, my name is…”

He blinks, his mind racing at a thousand miles but the images move past in a blur that he can’t recognize. He closes his eyes and opens them and then there is darkness.

He takes a step forward, his hands out in front of him as he tries to walk carefully in the darkness. The tips of his fingers brush against a surface, a wall. He was trapped in this silent dark room.

“I’m fine. I just need to remember.”, He says aloud to himself as calm as he can. “Anything, I need to remember anything.”

He delves into his thoughts and memories but they’re all scattered and broken. No, not again, he couldn’t stand another year of this. He felt like he was suffocating. The quiet choked him and the darkness smothered him and the thoughts kept racing and racing empty laps.

Then he saw it. A flash of bright blue eyes; the feeling of soft hair against his hands. 

He knew that person he knew..

A smirk, a sneer, a soft kiss. 

Of course.

“Kaiba.”, He says aloud in realization.

“Get up!”

His eyes open and he gasps, breathing deeply as he sits up, a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, calm down.”, Kaiba says. 

“It was..it was just a nightmare.”, He says aloud and Kaiba nods. “Oh thank Ra.”

Kaiba opens his mouth as if he was about to say something but he closes his mouth and sits next to him on the bed he was on instead.

“You’re up late..”, He says as he scoots closer to Kaiba.

“Business never sleeps.”

“Well, humans do.”

“Hn, I don’t need lecturing from you right now.”

There was silence, a comforting silence that felt warm and nice.

“Kaiba..Can you please say my name?”, He says, his eyes pleading. Kaiba gives a questioning look but does as he asks.

“Atem.”


End file.
